leorio y linda
by aliceiral
Summary: una chica que se enamora de un futuro doc y lo ayudara pera que su amigo se enamore o al menos que sea feliz pero al parese el destino les trajo a una peligrosa candidata


El destimo del amor.

cap 1 leorio. .

oye que linda chica. Decían una volita de chicos que miraban de forma pervertida a una chica en el suelo que al parecer buscaba algo

Malditos pervertidos lujuriosos ¬.¬. pensaba la chica mientras buscaba con desesperación

Mientras tanto un pelinegro corre a toda velocidad y al parecer no se figo que en el camino había una chica en el suelo que ocasiona que tropieza el pelinegro cae de cabeza

Oye estas bien. Pregunta la chica preocupada

hay hay hay oye tu no te pongas en medio del campus. Dice el pelinegro al voltiar al ver a la persona que ocasiono si caida y para su sopresa ve una hermosa chica de 16 de cabello rosado corto y con dos cascabeles en cada lado de su cabello con ojos verdes con una hemoso bestido medio corto rosa y sapatillas rojas

Lo...Lociento mucho dice la pelirosa

wau que hermosa ewe. piensa el pelinegro. o no ce preocupe fue culpa mia. dijo el pelinegro parandose y estendiendo le la mano ofresiendole ayuda para que se levantara.

otro lujurioso ¬.¬. piensa al pelirosa mientras que agacha la cabesa y continua buscando lo que un inicio buscaba el pelinegro se dio cuenta que ella buscaba algo boltea al checa al hora y se da cuenta que solo faltaba 30 seg para que empesara las clases

Que busca. dice mientras que se inca para ayudarla a buscar

he? la chica. voltea somprendida ya que no se esperaba que el pelinegro la ayudaria una lente de contacto

ok dice el pelinegro dejame a mi pero para te que estas dandole espectaculo a los chicos

pe...ro

no te preocupes lo encotrara a tiempo parate porfavo

la chica se levanta muy arrepentida de su pensamiento asia el chico losiento. Dice la chica

lo encontre dice el chico que votea a ver uno de los espectadores que tenia una botella de agua oye paga por el espectáculo que tedio esta dama regalarme agua. claro dice el chico con una risita. el pelinegro lava la lentilla conmucho cuidado y se lo da a la chica

gra... gracias

no te preocupes atodos les pasa buno adios.

seba el pelinegro corriendo

oye espera dice la pelirosa voltiado pero al parecer el pelinegro no la logra escuchar.

unas horas despues

hoy es mi primer dia de clases aver al pareser esta preparatoria tambien cuenta con unervesidad dice la pelirosa. El debe ser de la unervesidad esperame mi caballero que tu pecado de la lujuria

por otro lado.

oye dice un chico que se sienta alado del pelinegro que estaba tomando un cafe (si estaba en una cafeteria) dime. dice el pelinegro que lo voltea a ver de reojo

tu estabas con mamoru sama

mamoru sama?

si. le enseña una revista que muestra a la pelirosa que ayudo ase unas hora

es la chica de antes.

que no la conoses es muy famosa.

por razon estaba muy sexy.

te encontre Leoro sama. dice la pelirosa con un cafe y una dona en las manos.

MAMORU SAMA? Dicen los dos somprendiros.

puedo sentame con ustedes leorio sama

si dicen los dos chicos de 19 años

la chica toma asiento en una silla desocupada te agradesco lo de la mañana leorio sama.

disculpa puedo pedirte un autografo dice el chico que estaba con leorio. claro dice la chica con una falsa sondrisa ya que se enojo por interumpirla

gracias dice el chico muy feliz

diculpa no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo pero me gustaria hablar con leorio sama a solas

si claro. dice el chico medio triste

pero no me malitepretes estoy muy feliz de conocer uno de mis fans. la chica se levanta de su asiento y le da un pequeño abrazo. gracias por tu apoyo.

el chico muy feliz le dice. no gracias a ti, y seba muy feliz de la cafeteria

bueno leorio sama gracias por lo de la mañana no se que hubira pasado si no pasaba el examen.

primero como sabes mi nombre.

la chica rie y muerde un poco de su dona.

oye me estas asiendo caso dece el pelinegro medio enojado porno responderle

si lo estoy asiendo quieres saber se aserca al pelinegro casi juntado sus labios.

bueno este es mi primer cap espero que les guste


End file.
